furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chameleon
The Chameleon is a very notorious enemy found throughout the game. They can turn invisible and only turn visible when attacking. However, they are not entirely invisible, they are only faded to try to fit in with the background to appear invisible, but players with good eyes should be able to see them - also their shadow gives away their location. Sometimes, their eyes will be fully visible. Like Crocodiles, they possess no weapons and use a melee attack - in this case, their tongue. Unlike Crocodiles, their tongue has range, which can strike you from a distance (they can go as long as from the bottom of a dome to the ledge in Space Station Meer), and the tongue cannot be evaded. Assuming that the Neutron Gun isn't being used, Plasma Blasters work well against them, since the lingering energy light will indicate their location for a split second. They are extremely frustrating to face when confronted by more than one, as the Fur Fighter will not automatically aim towards them unless they are visible. While they are invisible, they will roll away if your attack hits them or if a flurry of bullets are being fired at them, making it difficult to detain them in one spot. The Chameleon's only vulnerable time is when they are preparing to cast their attack (indicated by the said Chameleon turning visible and readying their tongue). While in that phase, they are not able to roll away from your attack, and the Fur Fighter will automatically aim at them if they are in range (due to them turning visible). Level Appearances *In Cape Canardo, they wear a green-yellow jacket. *In Dinotopolis, they sport an orange jumpsuit with a horn in the shape of General Viggo's head at the top and a yellow badge with a black outline of the General's head on their chest. *In Anatat Tatanatat, they wear a brown jacket with a white vest and red bowtie. *In The Bad Place they sport a red bowtie, but are missing their head. *In Viggo A Gogo, they wear a brown uniform. *In Secret Island, they wear a black circular hat that is visible on them. Locations *Space Station Meer (2) *The Rumpus Room (3) *Jungle of Despair (3) *Temple of Gloom (3) *The Bad Place (respawns indefinitely in Bungalow's Nightmare) *H.M.S. Viggolina * The V-100 *Secret Island (8) *Pool Test (1) Trivia *Chameleons tend to run away for no apparent reason after taking a few hits, even if they are not low on health. *When dragged into the water, you can see how the area looks like without water. If they forget that you're there when in water, you will see a giant chameleon illusion just after they turn invisible. Gallery chameleonmeer.png|Chameleons as they appear in Cape Canardo Dinocham.png|Chameleons as they appear in Dinotopolis Cham-ana.jpg|Chameleons as they appear in Anatat Tatanatat Chameleonbadplace.png|Chameleons as they appear in The Bad Place Viggocham.png|Chameleons as they appear in Viggo A Gogo Category:Enemies Category:Standard Enemies